


Before the Guests Come

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Quickies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 还有五分钟客人就到了，还是可以赶紧来一发的。





	

“他们为什么要这么早来啊？”Michael问。

“因为他们想在吃饭前逛一下庄园。”Brian说。这是他们第一次邀请朋友来Michael的庄园。这无异于是正式宣布了他们的关系。

“那你也不用亲自做饭啊。”Michael不满地咕哝着。“做饭很花时间，我不想你老是待在厨房里。”

Brian笑了一下，“只是两道很简单的菜而已，不会花多少时间的。”

“意大利面和沙拉，”Michael撇了撇嘴，“又没有什么特别，干嘛不直接让厨师做？”

Brian耸了耸肩，“好歹也是我们第一次请他们来，你就不要抱怨啦。”

“可是我就是不喜欢你耗在厨房里。”

Brian切着青菜，“你是不是紧张了？”

Michael瞪了Brian了一眼，“我才不紧张。”

“是吗？”Brian挑眉，“那你干嘛走来走去的？”

Michael闻言马上跳到餐桌上坐下，故作镇定。“不就是出柜么，有什么大不了的，这点小事我才不会放在心上呢。”

Brian端着一碗草莓走过来，在Michael的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。“谢谢。”

“谢什么？”

“你本来可以不用做这些的，你知道我根本就不关心别人知不知道我们两个的关系。”Brian说。

Michael的脸稍微红了一下，“是啊，我本来可以不用做这些的。”

Brian促狭地笑了起来：“是是是，这样你就可以反驳并不是你秘密包养了一个小地下情人，而是反咬一口说我是个主动来讨好你的拜金小婊砸对不对？”

“没错。”Michael煞有介事地点头，拿起一颗草莓放进嘴里，看着Brian又走回厨房的流理台开始切别的蔬菜。

Michael看着Brian。他今天似乎比平常要好看一些，合身的衬衫和短裤，身上还套着围裙，让他看起来十分的惬意和居家——当然，衬衫和短裤是自己帮他挑的——没了平时丑得出奇的T恤或是工装，他今天几乎可以称得上帅气。

只是那个围裙套在他的身上显得有点小。Michael咬着草莓，挑剔地打量着。他的身材真的很好，高挑精瘦，四肢修长。如果他认真打扮一下真的会很好看。然而他的灵感缪斯是麦克迈尔斯（Michael Myers）和电锯杀人狂。Michael在心底翻了个白眼，只觉得眼前这个人简直就是暴殄天物。

灶台上烧着两锅滚水。Brian在第一口锅里放了一扎意大利面，加了一点盐；在第二口锅里放了几个西红柿，转小火，开始慢慢地把西红柿的皮烫掉。他在等的时候一边切了两颗生菜，冲干净放进了沙拉碗里。

他专心做菜的样子真的很迷人，就像他专心弹吉他时，或是沉浸在他的幻想里的时候一样。Brian又拿了一个锅，炒了蒜末和洋葱，加入烫掉皮的西红柿，开始炖意大利面的西红柿酱。一个专心做菜的男人真是太性感了。Michael想，性感得让人想打断他做的事，把他的注意力全都拉到自己身上。

“你要是再这么盯着我看，我的背上就要被烧穿出两个洞了。”Brian头也没回地说。

“你转身过来，这样你的背就不会被烧坏了。”

“那就是胸口被烧洞咯？”Brian终于转过身，“你想烧哪里？”他拿起一颗草莓在乳头前比划了一下，“这里？”

“我还没想好。”Michael在餐桌上站了起来，手掌用一种无比诱人的方式从胸口往下腹划去，“你要不要来帮我决定一下？”

“你这么调戏我，我还怎么做菜？”

“我可不关心你的厨房，”Michael唱道，“我压根儿就不想让你做菜，你应该过来吃我。”

Brian叹了口气：“你能不能从餐桌上下来？你这么跳来跳去的，我——”

Michael在餐桌上转了个圈，朝Brian一下又一下地顶着胯，“如果你过来，我就从餐桌上下来。”

“再过几分钟客人就要到了，”Brian说，往西红柿酱里加了一把碎罗勒叶，“我知道你性感惹火得让人咬牙，但是这个时间是不是不大好？”

“是吗？你觉得我性感吗？”Michael抬起一边手臂，做出扶住一根钢管的样子，在餐桌上转圈，扭腰，咬唇，搔首弄姿：“你要是过来，我就给你跳大腿舞。”

Brian终于退让了，摘下了围裙，“好好好我这就过来了，你能下来了吗？”

Michael并没有下来，而是坐在餐桌的边缘，对着Brian勾了勾手指：“现在，sweetheart，你得很努力地说服我，不然我是不会乖乖听话的。”

“但是我忽然不想让你下来了，”Brian走过来，双手圈着Michael的腰，“我应该直接在这里上了你，让你叫得天花板都要掉下来。”

“可是每次都是你叫得比较大声，”Michael说，开始解开Brian的衬衫扣子，“再说，一会儿客人来了怎么办？”

Brian扭头看了一下时间：“我们还有五分钟，够用了。”

“五分钟？这么短吗？”Michael故作惊讶，“你居然只能硬五分钟——”

“你再不闭嘴我就连前戏的时间都没有了。”Brian说，“要我去拿润滑剂和安全套吗？”

Michael揪着Brian的衣领把他拉了下来。舌尖撬开Brian的嘴，爱抚过下唇，然后探入口腔里，用尽浑身解数把Brian吻得晕头转向。当他放开了Brian的嘴的时候，Brian轻轻地喘了一声，抗议被中断的吻。

Michael从口袋里掏出了一个安全套，“这是加了润滑剂的。”

不需要更多的解释了。Brian把他摁在了餐桌上，吻了上来。一个彻底，湿热，火辣得要烧化他脊椎的吻。Brian的手扯着他的T恤，把单薄的布料揉得皱巴巴的，接着他的手探了进来，指尖在挺立的乳尖上拨弄、揉捏。

Michael推开Brian，把T恤脱掉，再次把他拉了下来。Brian舔咬着Michael线条优美的脖颈和锁骨，一边脱掉了Michael的裤子。他胯下的欲望也压了上来，隔着短裤在Michael的臀尖摩擦。Michael解开了Brian的裤头。他本来想用手或嘴去抚弄，但是他们没有多少时间做前戏。Brian拉下了裤头，撕开了安全套的包装，套在了昂扬的柱体上。

“螺纹的，”Brian说，“看来你准备的很充分嘛。”

然后他就插了进来。被挤开被扩张被进入的感觉是如此鲜明，如同天灵盖都被掀开一般强烈。安全套上的凸起在穴口和肠壁上来回摩擦，带来细腻又香艳的刺激。Michael的头往后仰，视线开始模糊。在强烈的刺激下，他已经无法使用他偏好的，较高而甜腻的声线，叫得连真声都出来了。Brian肯定也听出来了。他抬起了Michael的腿，架到了肩膀上，加重了抽插的力道，肉体撞击的声音越来越清晰。

Michael拱起腰迎合Brian的动作。他隐约看到厨房那边，煮着意面的锅里水沸腾着；水珠从洗好的草莓上滚落；Brian压在他身上，一边亲吻他的脸颊，又一次深深地挤进来。餐桌摇晃着，两人一声高过一声的呻吟，快感具体得几近羞耻。下一秒，他听到了门铃的声音。

Michael心下一惊，语不成调地说：“停、停一下——啊——你、你快出去……有人到了……”

“不，”Brian咬着牙，加快了速度，“射出来，快。”

门铃又响了起来。Michael抓住自己勃发的欲望套弄起来。高潮席卷而来，浊白的液体洒在胸腹上。Brian的腰臀颤抖着，也射了出来。

他一定是叫地比他自己认为的要大声，Michael想，因为Brian的手捂住了他的嘴。他们花了几秒钟回味了一下高潮的滋味，然后开始急急忙忙地收拾。没有时间去洗澡，他们只能用纸巾擦掉体液，这让Michael觉得自己全身都散发着偷欢的味道。

Michael迅速套上了被揉乱丢到一边的T恤，然后开始套上裤子。他想把裤子拉链拉起来，还在发软的手却只能拉起一半。Brian扣着衬衫的扣子，但在忙乱之中扣错了，领口歪斜着大开，两边下摆长短不一。Michael本想叫他解开重新扣，但门铃声再一次响了起来。

“算了，”Michael说，“其实这样也挺好看的。”

“是吗？”Brian显然也放弃了，“我还以为你很介意别人发现我们乱搞呢。”

他们就这样去开门。

Bootsy Collins 站在门口。他的脸上戴着夸张的星形墨镜，但Michael还是可以感觉到他的目光瞟来瞟去。Michael心虚地捋了捋有些凌乱的头发，却看到Brian大开的领口下露出几点吻痕。

Bootsy用他愉悦的，如同唱歌一般的音调说：“我是不是来得不是时候？你们刚才在忙吗？”

“不不不，”Brian说，完全掩饰不住偷吃了腥的愉悦，“你来的正是时候。”


End file.
